footballfandomcom-20200223-history
A-League 2016-17
(3rd Title) | promoted = | relegated = | national_cup1 = | national_cup_winners1 = | national_cup2 = | national_cup_winners2 = | national_cup3 = | national_cup_winners3 = | national_cup4 = | national_cup_winners4 = | continental_cup1 = Champions League | continental_cup_qualified1 = | matches_played = 135 | total_goals = 409 | average_goals = | league_topscorer = Besart Berisha Jamie Maclaren (19 goals) | biggest_home_win = 4–0 (15 October 2016) 4–0 (16 October 2016) | biggest_away_win = 0–4 (8 October 2016) | highest_scoring = 3–3 (8 October 2016) | prev_season = 2015–16 | next_season = 2017–18 }} The 2016–17 A-League was the 40th season of top-flight soccer in Australia, and the 12th since the establishment of the A-League in 2004. The fixtures were announced on 9 June 2016. The season began on 7 October 2016. Clubs Personnel and kits Transfers Managerial changes Foreign players The following do not fill a Visa position: 1Those players who were born and started their professional career abroad but have since gained Australian citizenship (and New Zealand citizenship, in the case of Wellington Phoenix); 2Australian citizens (and New Zealand citizens, in the case of Wellington Phoenix) who have chosen to represent another national team; 3Injury Replacement Players, or National Team Replacement Players; 4Guest Players (eligible to play a maximum of fourteen games) Salary cap exemptions Regular season League ladder Results Positions by round Notes: * Central Coast Mariners were tied with Perth Glory at the end of Round 1, as were Adelaide United, Brisbane Roar, Melbourne Victory and Newcastle Jets. * Wellington Phoenix and Melbourne Victory had a game in hand between Rounds 7 and 15, with their Round 7 game played before the start of Round 16 on 17 January 2017. Finals series | RD1-score1 = 0 | RD1-team2 = | RD1-score2 = | RD1-team3 = | RD1-score3 = | RD1-team4 = }} | RD1-score4 = 1 (5) | RD2-team1 = | RD2-score1 = 3''' | RD2-team2 = | RD2-score2 = 0 | RD2-team3 = ''' | RD2-score3 = 1''' | RD2-team4 = | RD2-score4 = 0 | RD3-team1 = ''' | RD3-score1 = | RD3-team2 = | RD3-score2 = 1 (2) }} Elimination-finals |score = 1–1 |aet = yes |penaltyscore = 6–5 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Maclaren |goals2 = Antonis |penalties1 = Borrello D'Agostino Maclaren DeVere Kristensen Oar |penalties2 = Antonis Dimas N. Martínez Hamill Cornthwaite Kusukami |location = Brisbane |stadium = Suncorp Stadium |attendance = 17,530 |referee = Jarred Gillett }} |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Castro Chianese |location = Melbourne |stadium = AAMI Park |attendance = 9,944 |referee = Chris Beath }} Semi-finals Buijs Hološko |goals2 = |location = Sydney |stadium = Allianz Stadium |attendance = 21,938 |referee = Peter Green }} |goals2 = |location = Melbourne |stadium = AAMI Park |attendance = 20,202 |referee = Kris Griffiths-Jones }} Grand Final |goals2 = Berisha |penalties1 = Brosque Wilkinson Carney O'Neill Ninković |penalties2 = Troisi Broxham Valeri Rojas |location = Sydney |stadium = Allianz Stadium |attendance = 41,546 |referee = Jarred Gillett }} Statistics Attendances By round Club membership Hat-tricks † - On 24 March 2017. Besart Berisha switched nationalities from Albania to Kosovo. Own goals Clean sheets NB - An additional clean sheet was kept by , however this is not listed due to a goalkeeper substitution. Discipline During the season each club is given fair play points based on the amount of cards they received in games. A yellow card is worth 1 point, a second yellow card is worth 2 points, and a red card is worth 3 points. At the annual awards night, the club with the least amount of points wins the Fair Play Award. {| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center" |- !Club ! ! ! ! |- |align="left"| |44 |1 |2 |52 |- |align="left"| |52 |2 |0 |56 |- |align="left"| |51 |1 |1 |56 |- |align="left"| |55 |1 |0 |57 |- |align="left"| |56 |1 |2 |64 |- |align="left"| |64 |2 |0 |68 |- |align="left"| |62 |2 |1 |69 |- |align="left"| |58 |1 |4 |72 |- |align="left"| |67 |1 |2 |75 |- |align="left"| |73 |1 |3 |84 |- class="sortbottom" style="background:#eeeeee;" |align="left"|'League total' |582 |13 |15 | |- Category:2016–17 A-League season Category:A-League seasons